


these close quarters (make my skin grow tight)

by obstinatrix



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: The prompt was 'sleeping bag sex', and that is what this is.





	

Just linking to the fic I wrote for [](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnspringfling**](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/). I got a _very_ interesting sign-up sheet. One of my favourite things about this challenge is that it's such a great opportunity to write something that isn't necessarily part of your usual repertoire. Also, JDM. ♥

 **Title:** these close quarters (make my skin grow tight)  
**Pairing:** JDM/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count** : ~1500  
**Summary** : The prompt was 'sleeping bag sex', and that is what this is.

**[ ( MEN IN TENTS )](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/27607.html) **


End file.
